feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
RugTugMisfits Multispecies Pack
This pack has been disbanded by the leader. We are the RugTugMisfit pack, rulers and protectors of the Shrouded Glade. Culture Though classified as a pack, the group acts more like a small medieval civilization, ruled by a "KingAlpha" and his mate. The 'Shroudians' as they are referred to, serve under the rule and command of the KingAlpha, though if the KingAlpha is unavailable, the second-in-command Alpha, or the KingAlpha's mate temporarily takes over. The Shroudians each have specific duties that are established by the KingAlpha, those who are too young, too old, or too weak to work are cared for by the people who can work, known as the 'CareTakers', who are often promoted medics. Though the pack lives in harmony with its land and people and is a much more peaceful pack than some others of Feral Realms, the Shroudians are cruel, ruthless, relentless, merciless, and unforgiving to their enemies, as the KingAlpha and the people of the land are known for taking great pleasure in the corporal punishment of their betrayers and enemies, that the people of the land had formed. Again, this pack is very well medieval based. Laws This civilization does have strict rules that every member must follow without question. # Every member must have some form of rank. Whether it be a civilian, caregiver, guard, prisoner, offspring, etc. Everyone must have a rank # Every member must refer to the KingAlpha as 'Sire'. Failing to do so is punishable by being stripped of rank. # No member may leave the Shrouded Glade without permission from the KingAlpha or Alpha. # No hunter may hunt without permission from the KingAlpha or Alpha. # Each member must be completely loyal to the KingAlpha and their homeland, and willing to give their life for the land in case of attack. # Each member must go through battle training once they reach mature age, allowing any member to protect themselves at any given moment. # No member, not even the KingAlpha or Alpha, may knowingly cause any form of harm, physical nor emotional to any other member of the pack unless for punishment reasons decreed by the KingAlpha, no matter the victims age, gender, sexuality, race, or creed. This is punishable in the highest degree. # No two members may share one cave in the basecamp unless they are mates. # No member may take what does not belong to them. # No outsider or loner may enter the Sanctuary or Memorial Caverns without permission from only the KingAlpha, unless a member of an ally pack and/or clan. # Putting yourself first before the good of the pack or land. If any member of the pack is to break any of these rules, they are subject to trial and punishment decreed by the KingAlpha Punishment Punishment is only decided by the KingAlpha and the Alpha, and only given to those who have broken one or more of the laws above. This list is ordered from least severe to corporal punishment in the highest degree and what they are most often given for. # Simple warning. Given for: warning, if a member has been given this and breaks another law, they are subject to more severe punishments. # Rank stripping. Given for: failing to refer to the KingAlpha as 'Sire', Refusing to serve as a promoted CareGiver, two unmated members sharing one cave, refusing to go through battle training, hiding an outsider, # Public branding. Given for: Failing to ask permission to hunt, leaving the Glade without permission, being unloyal to the KingAlpha and homeland, unwilling to give their life for the land if needed, putting ones needs before the good of the pack or land. # Banishment. Given for: Failing to ask permission to hunt, leaving the Glade without permission, being unloyal to the KingAlpha and homeland, unwilling to give their life for the land if needed, putting ones needs before the good of the pack or land. # Imprisonment. Given for: outsider entering the Shrouded glade without permission from the KingAlpha, hiding an outsider, a member taking what does not belong to them. # Public limb removal and/or public beheading(Ranges depending on the crime) Given for: Taking what does not belong to them (Hand/paw removal), refusing loyalty to the KingAlpha or homeland (beheading), causing physical and/or emotional pain or harm to any other member (if sexual, castration by means of stones, if emotional, removal of eyes and hands, if emotional, public humiliation and torture, if all three, public humiliation followed by beheading). History Origins ((Btw if anyone cares about what he looks like http://bluemew1234.deviantart.com/art/Shawnn-505371920?ga_submit_new=10%253A1420587017 )) Established in the second act of the realms. The KingAlpha, known as Shawn the Naga, was brought to the land as a loner, and outsider, and stumbling into the unfamiliar land, unknowing of the social construct of the creatures inhabiting the land. After an exhausting battle of territory and law with the Guardians Of The Realms, he found a safe haven to rest, claiming the new land as his own territory to survive in the new lands, as he had no means of returning land he once called home. In this new land he met his future mate, Wallace the Shapeshifter, who helped him through the land to discover all of its hidden secrets and treasures. Together, the duo rule over their home with both an iron fist and a gentle grace, creating a safe haven for all creatures who have ventured into the homeland. When the pack was constructed, the KingAlpha found alliance with the once feared enemies and strangers of The Guardians of the Realms, who is now their closest ally, along with finding alliance with the feared and powerful Midnightpaw wolfpack, and the closest alliance with the AshFlame pack. The pack is now slowly flourishing in the land they call home, known as the Shrouded Glade. The first migration Though this pack once, and does once again owns the beauteous land of the Shrouded Glades, there was word that another pack owned the land, bringing a threat to the beginning pack. Shawn, the KingAlpha, fearing the worst for his subjects, began scoping out a new and much safer territory, and quickly finding it in the unclaimed land of the Sanctuary. Though he found that this land had many secrets, including a beautiful cavern known simply as the Memorial Cavern. This cavern is where he found his subjects would be the safest to rest and train, along with holding prisoners. Here is where the then called Sanctorials hunt and live. The last migration After a lengthy battle of the rouges that venture through the Sanctuary and years of confusion of ownership, the KingAlpha knew it would be best for his subject if they returned to their homeland, finding refuge and final settlement back in their beautiful homeland of the Shrouded glade. AshFlame alliance. When the kingdom had returned from the Sanctuary, they had discovered another pack, who had claimed to live there longer. A fight of territory ensued, and the alliance of the Guardians were called in to settle, forcing the two packs to create a mutual alliance, forming the strongest one that the RutTugMisfits had created thus far, with the two packs sharing the both of the land. Ranks To keep track of all the members of the pack, each member must have a rank, and must follow the duties that comes with the rank. * KingAlpha/Alpha-RTMA * Warrior/Soldier-RTMW * Guardian-RTMG * Medic/Prophet/CareGiver-RTMM * Hunter/trainer-RTMH * Child/offspring-RTMC * Prisoner-RTMX Anyone that enters the Shrouded glade must have one of these tags, unless of another pack or clan. This includes anyone who is captured as a prisoner for entering without permission. Any member that is placed in imprisonment must change their tag from whatever it was to RTMX, symbolizing a stripping of rank. Territory Share the Shrouded glade with the AshFlameWolfpack Category:Packs